Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In recent years, various types of image forming devices (e.g., printing devices) have become popular for both business and consumer use. In addition to traditional black and white printers, color printers, scanners, copiers, fax machines, and other components are now common. Multifunctional products (MFPs), that support two or more of these operations, are also widely available.
During the processing (e.g., printing) of documents by image forming devices, quality assurance (QA) may be performed at various stages to ensure that associated document data is being correctly processed. QA may include a QA tester or QA engineer manually reviewing the document data to evaluate its accuracy. Such a manual review process may be time consuming. Further, a manual review is subject to human inaccuracy.